This invention relates to a water heater and, more particularly, to a water heater which is especially suitable for use in the coach of a recreational vehicle. Such a water heater usually includes a box-like case fabricated from sheet metal panels and adapted to be fitted within an opening in the wall of the coach. A mounting flange is associated with the case and extends around the opening in face-to-face relation with the outer or forward side of the coach wall.